


Apples and Flesh (part 1)

by lilserket



Series: Apples and Flesh Tokyo GhoulAU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Ghouls, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Destruction, Tokyo Ghoul AU, death of background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Friends since birth Kuroo new everything about Kenma. What games he liked to play, what his favorite color was, what music he liked. Though one thing what kept changing was his eating habits. One day Kuroo would bring home an arm for him and his boyfriend would sneer at it, so he would go fetch a leg. It would be too old.  
Living life beside human's wasn't the best.  Actually.  It gets worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got my friend to watch Tokyo Ghoul and were talking about a Haikyuu, Tokyo Ghoul!au so, here is part one.  
> Part one is purely how they live there life, and Kenma being a picky eater. Part one is going to bridge Part two and three together. You'll see references in part 2 in here which will be all about the past leading up to part one.
> 
> This has nothing to do with canon tokyo ghoul, the storyline is original, it's just I'm using the universe and such. The things what are similar are the Kigune's, the Kakugan, eating habits where they can't eat anything other than flesh and the CCG

Friends since birth Kuroo new everything about Kenma. What games he liked to play, what his favorite color was, what music he liked. Though one thing what kept changing was his eating habits. One day Kuroo would bring home an arm for him and his boyfriend would sneer at it, so he would go fetch a leg. It would be to old.

"You are the pickiest ghoul I have ever known," Kuroo huffed watching the younger lay in their shared bed. "Last month you were all about hands, and now you say the thought of eating hands make you sick, what do you want to eat this month?" his foot tapped the floor, arms crossing over his chest.

Kenma stayed tapping away at the buttons on his PSP, giving a split second side glance at his boyfriend as an enemy attacked him. "I don't know," he mumbled pressing the same button to attack over and over again.

"Feet."

"No."

"Arms."

"No."

"Heads?"

"I don't know, Kuroo, just...find something and bring it back and I'll see if it looks good," the blond dropped the hand held on to his chest as his character died. He hated when he lost. "Nothing too old...but not young either...don't kill children."

"You know I won't hurt a child Kenma, I'll eat my own hands if I did that," Kuroo rolled his shoulders as he moved to pick up his black and red jacket, throwing it on before moving to the dresser, hand brushing against Kenma's cat mask, gold markings outlining the eye, nose and mouth, gold inside the ears with steampunk like wings in them, a monocle covering the right eye. He hasn't seen him wear the mask in a long time. His boyfriend could careless about going outside. Honestly, he thinks Kenma would die of starvation or lose control if it wasn't for him bringing back food.

"You know..." he started keeping his back towards the younger, eye's still on the masks as he reached for his own. "You could come hunt with me, you won't have to kill...just tell me who and what part," his voice held a sadness in it, he placed his mask onto his face, attaching the strap what went over his head, attaching to the part what covered his nose, his bangs covering the part what covered his eye, one long ear poking out, gold spikes lined the bottom as gold gears were placed where the straps connected. The down side to this mask was he couldn't speak.

Kuroo perked up hearing the bed creek, he turned to watch his boyfriend move towards him. Hand were gently placed on the side of his face.

"Not tonight, I hurt," Kenma's voice is quiet as he gently drags his boyfriend's covered face down kissing him through the mask.

The older's eyes traveled to the younger's stomach when they pulled apart, there was an ambush. Him and Kenma were hunting at night when the younger was stabbed straight through the stomach and spine by a kagune, but when he turned around it wasn't a ghoul coming at them, no, it was two human's in light blue coats, kagun's attached to handles. Kuroo managed to run them off with his koukaku, but the damage to Kenma was already done. The wound was still healing, it was normal for the younger's stomach and back to ache now.

The younger watched as his boyfriends gold eye's turned black and red, red veins appearing out of the corner of his eye. "It's not a horrible pain, just an ache," he reasurred the older, he grabbed his boyfriends hand as he had pulled out his cellphone. "Don't text Akaashi, I'm fine, go hunt," he ordered turning on his heel going straight back to the bed.

Kuroo let out a hot breath from behind his mask, watching his boyfriend lay back down on the bed playing his PSP. He turned, heading out of the bedroom, into the living room. There was nothing he needed, he had his phone and that's all. He headed out into the night, keeping his head down.

He heard a gun fire to the west, then a small trail of blood coaxing him over. Even through his mask, his sense of smell was strong. Like a dog. Why kill someone, when someone did the deed for him already.

Kuroo was quick, making sure to stay near shadows, if the sidewalk was busy he would jump onto buildings. It took him minutes to locate where the blood was coming from. He peered down from on top of the building, crouched down, the victim was male, he smelled to be in his meer twenty's. 'No use letting good meat go to waste,' he thought jumping down from the building, standing over the body. He made quick of ripping off the male's arms, pulling a bag from his pocket, placing them inside.

Though.

He knew he couldn't let the murderer get away with it. Luckily the murder's scent was still around. A woman. He smirked behind his mask as he stalked the scent. He followed it to an empty gas station. Though he made sure to sit on top of it, waiting for the woman to come outside. He hummed kicking his legs over the side of the building, waiting patently. Maybe he should eat a little. That would require him to take off his mask though. He settled for keeping the arms in the bag on his lap.

He felt like he was sitting there for hours. How long did it take a girl to be in a gas station? Then again she did murder someone.

Kuroo huffed as the door finally opened. "There she is," his voice muffled by the mask as he moved the bag from his lap and dropped down. He followed closely behind her until they were in the dark. His koukaku kagune wrapped around his free arm as he approached the woman from behind. He smirked behind his mask as the lady turned around, about to let out a scream as the koukaku was shoved straight into her chest.

'You shouldn't have killed that guy,' he thought opening his bag, ripping the arms from her body with a sick 'crack'. 'Maybe some stomach meat,' he thought pulling his kagune back out as he cut the flesh from her stomach out revealing her intestines. 'Gross,' he scrunched up his nose standing back up.

* * *

 

When Kuroo got home, Kenma was exactly where he was left. Laying in bed playing his PSP. He knocked on the door frame gathering his boyfriends attention as he walked into the room. He placed the bag on the bed before unbuckling the mask, tossing it lazily on to the dresser.

"Who were they?" Kenma asked setting his PSP on to the nightstand, scooting over to the sack his own kakugan active from hunger. He scrunched up his nose pulling out a males arm.

"The man was shot dead buy the woman in there, I couldn't let her get away," the older grinned as he sat down on the bed. "You need to eat, I can tell you aren't happy with what I brought, but it will have to do Kenma," he moved to pick up a flab of meat. "This is from her stomach." He watched his boyfriend scrunch up his nose but took it anyways.

Kuroo hummed picking between the woman's arm or the mans. He decided on the woman's places the mans back in the bag. His eyes wondered towards his boyfriend, watching him eat small bits. "You really don't like it do you? The meat just tastes the same to me, your taste buds must be strong," he commented before biting into the arm.

"It's just not what I want, it tastes bad," the younger muttered taking a bigger piece now. If he ate bigger pieces it would be over faster. He just had to remind himself that.

"Maybe you're sick."

"I'm not."

"You could be."

"I've been like this for years, you already know that," Kenma rolled his eyes, hesitating on the last piece before shoving it into his mouth, barely chewing it before forcing it down his throat, grimacing.

Kuroo sat there looking at his boyfriend for a few seconds before getting off the bed, dragging the bag with him. "I think you should get checked, it's not normal to be so picky," he nagged watching the younger roll onto his side on the bed. "Plus you've gotten worse after the attack," he spoke quieter gold eyes looking at him before closing.

"My stomach is still damaged, so is my spine...skin is fastest to heal, I'll be less picky later," the younger kept his eyes closed as he nuzzled into the pillow not wanting to talk anymore of it.

The older huffed through his nose before turning away from the bed, taking the sack of meat into the kitchen. Opening the freezer he saw left over body parts, Kenma was too picky to eat and Kuroo himself wasn't fond enough to eat, like eyeballs. Bokuto had a thing for eyeballs, maybe he will just hand them over to him, or leave it for when he comes over next. Though he doesn't exactly know what Akaashi eats, he wasn't picky, just made side comments of his detest for the choice of body parts.

"Kuroo, come to bed," he heard his boyfriend call quietly from their shared bedroom. "I'm coming kitten," he called back shutting the freezer, heading back into the bedroom, removing his shirt in the process. He walked to the dresser taking out a pair of sweats putting them on after taking off his pants. He carded a hand through his messy hair walking to the bed, crawling on top of it until he was pressed right against Kenma's back, receiving an approving hum.

Kuroo smiled, pressing a kiss just behind Kenma's ear as he placed a hand on the younger's side, slowly sliding it under the thin shirt, he could feel him shiver under his gentle touch. Slowly, he slide his hand towards Kenma's stomach, he could feel the scar tissue, gently following the marks, there was a slight indent in his stomach from the attack what will probably never heal. His golden eyes looked towards his boyfriends face hearing a small grunt. "Does it hurt?" he whispered sliding his hand back up to Kenma's side.

"No, the skin is just tender and a small ache," Kenma whispered back slowly turning against the older's hand until they were facing each other. "I want to go shopping tomorrow," he told his boyfriend watching his eyes widened in shock, he narrowed his eyes as the bed moved as Kuroo sat up. "What?" he asked confused by his boyfriends reaction.

Kuroo sat there looking down at the younger, shaking his head. "Nothing...it's just you haven't stepped foot outside since that night a couple months back...are you sure? Your back won't give out right?" worry filled his voice as a small wrapped around his neck, dragging him back to lay down on the bed.

"I'll be fine, I haven't fallen in a month, it's just a dull pain now...unless someone hits it."

"I just worry...especially with the CCG wondering around the city...I don't want history to repeat itself," the older kept his voice gentle, reaching a hand up to brush back blond hair from the younger's face.

"It wasn't your fault, Kuroo, we weren't being careful, they smelled like ghouls and we thought they were, we didn't know they were tracking us," Kenma whispered, voice still stern as be felt a thumb rub his cheek. He gave a small smile, leaning his face more into the touch. "Besides, we won't be looking like ghouls in the daytime," he added feeling the hand move behind his head, pulling him into a soft kiss.

The younger bit his bottom lip when they separated, feeling Kuroo press there foreheads together. "We can ask Bokuto and Akaashi to come if you want?" he added closing his eyes feeling lips on his forehead.

"No, I think they had a date, for Bokuto's birthday," Kuroo hummed softly against Kenma's skin, he could feel his boyfriend shifting into a comfortable position. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

* * *

 

Kuroo stared down at his boyfriend, hands tightly held together as they walked through the crowded street. The sun shining brightly above them. "It's nice out," he spoke just enough for Kenma to hear him. That was, if he was paying attention. The younger was holding his hand while texting on the other.

"Hmm....I guess....it's better inside..." Kenma spoke, eyes flinching whenever he was randomly bumped by someone passing by, the sudden movement putting a strain on his spine.

"We should go inside then....lets go into a cafe, we can sit and get some coffee," the older suggestion, if he had looked away he would have missed the nod from the younger. "Alright...lets go to..." his eyes scanned the area before landing on a small shop between stores. "This one," he spoke cheerfully dragging his boyfriend out of the heat and into the air-conditioned cafe.

Kenma let out a content sigh from just getting out of the heat. He turned off his phone as he went up to the glass case holding all sorts of sweets. Cakes, pies, candied apple. He could smell something, it was sweet, but it was human food...but it smelled so good, like it was fresh. He could hear Kuroo talking with a worker behind the counter not noticing the worker watching in front of him.

"Are you interested in something from the case?" the voice suddenly spoke causing the blond to jump, squeaking out silently before looking up. His eyes met brown ones...familiar brown ones. His heart fell to his stomach, he wanted to puke. He knew this man. Was he even breathing anymore. This guy was part of the CCG, this guy was the one what injured him. Kenma swallowed thickly, looking down the case. It would be odd to just order coffee on a day like this. It must be a trap. "The apple pie," he finally spoke in the tiniest voice, trying to keep it from shaking. The pain in his spine and stomach was back.

"Excellent, you look like someone who has a taste for sweets," the male smiled, opening the glass case, taking out a piece of the apple pie before handing it over.

Kenma bowed slightly, he could feel Kuroo's eyes on him as he picked up the plate, his boyfriend holding their coffee's. He followed his lead, sitting at a table closest to the window. "Kuroo..." he whispered looking outside, he jumped feeling a hand rest gently on top of his.

"You should eat your pie before it gets too cold."

The blond looked at the other, he could see through his words from the look of his face. 'Eat fast, drink the coffee, get out before hacking it back up,' is what the look meant.

Instead Kenma ate slow. He took his fork, taking a piece of the pie, he could feel a cold stare at him coming from behind the counter. He tried to stay calm as he placed it in his mouth. It was odd. He could taste the sweetness of the apple, but the awful sick feeling was still there. If he could eat human food, he would eat this often. Though...he still might. He ignored Kuroo's worried expression as he took his time, drinking coffee between bites, that helped it stay down.

"We should go see your parents sometime," Kuroo spoke random thoughts trying to get the CCG member's behind the counter off of them. "Or we could skip and go to an amusement park."

"I don't care..." Kenma muttered as he finished the pie and coffee. His stomach didn't know how to feel with the foreign human food and coffee. He was starting to feel nauseous.

The older smiled as he got up leaving his mug as he held out a hand, helping his boyfriend up as they went to the door.

"Come again!" a voice yelled out as they left.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked, his whole demeanor changing to worry as they walked quickly to an empty alley way as Kenma lurched over, puking up the contains he had just eaten. He was quick to pull back the long blond hair as his boyfriend continued to puke up the pie he had eaten. He looked over noticing tears staining the younger's eyes. "Hey, hey," he whispered as his boyfriend coughed and gagged, his body was shaking slightly. "I didn't even know they worked in those place, I'm sorry Kenma, especially running into that one, I wouldn't have gone in there if I would have known," he whispered, the smell of the human's were masked by everything in the cafe, but now he's for sure knows the one what injured his boyfriend.

"You're safe...you're safe..." he kept repeating in a soft gentle voice, the younger finally calming down. "Let's go home, okay?" he suggested getting a small nod.

* * *

 

Kuroo was crouched on top of a building as the wind gently blew his hair. A familiar scent was caught in the wind before someone landed behind him. "I thought you never were going to show up," his voice was muffled from the mask but his friend had no trouble understanding him.

"I wanted to make sure Akaashi got to your apartment safely," Bokuto walked up standing beside the crouching ghoul. "What's on the hunt list?"

"I want to try some organs for Kenma, he's as picky as ever and I don't know what to do, maybe the meat is too tough," younger ghoul frowned under his mask as he stood up.

"Organs are going to be too chewy...the little and big intestine, maybe try the liver...or heart even," the bird like ghoul suggested as they watched some of the humans below them.

Kuroo hummed looking until his eyes landed on a middle aged male. "I'll take your suggestion then," he walked along the edge of the building, the male below walking into a dark alley. "There we go," a smirk hidden under his mask as he revealed his koukaku. The human wouldn't have a chance to react as he dropped from the building, smashing the male into the ground, blood splattering across the road and wall. No attention drawn. A successful hunt.

He moved taking out his bag as he went to work harvesting the organs, taking out the liver first, making sure there weren't any other organs before cracking open the ribs to reveal the heart. He looked at it. Still. Not beating. He grabbed it before ripping it from the body and placing it in the bag. Hopefully Kenma would like it. 'Some eyes for Bokuto,' he thought humming as he took some of the flesh before taking the eyes placing them into the bag. He heard voices coming closer causing him to jump back up onto the building, ignoring the screams.

"Ready to go back?" Bokuto asked, holding a bag of his own, blood splattered across his mask and face. He was a lot messier than Kuroo was.

* * *

 

Kenma laid on the couch, his head in Akaashi's lap as they watched TV. He smiled feeling his friends gentle hands carding through his long blond hair. They watched as their show got interrupted by the news, stating that two bodies were found mutilated, pieces missing from them. "I bet that was them," he spoke lazily, his focus on the hand playing with his hair putting him to sleep.

"They always have to make such a mess, look at all that blood, that was Kuroo for sure," Akaashi frowned, his nose scrunching up, he was a much more graceful ghoul when it came to hunting, he didn't like leaving such a big mess for someone else to find.

"He must have dropped from a building again," the blond mumbled turning to bury his face into his friend's stomach. Other than Kuroo, Akaashi was the friend he was closest too, Bokuto was third, though he would rather not hang on the elder, he was too hyper for him. He gave a light noise of approval as the younger continued to play with his hair, not minding the face pressing into him.

Kenma could stay like that forever, but the peace was soon interrupted as both their boyfriends entered the apartment, being loud.

"Please be more quiet," Akaashi bit out at the two as he bent over Kenma, blocking his ears, as if that would help not disturb him more than he already was.

"It's okay, I'm awake," the blond mumbled pushing himself up from the younger's lap.

"Kenma," Kuroo sang out as he placed his bag on the coffee table. "Bokuto suggested you try something new."

"That's scary..."

"Hey!" Bokuto whined digging through his own bag.

Kenma rolled his eyes, watching as his boyfriend took out a liver and a heart. "Really?" he questioned, moving to smell the organs. They didn't smell bad like the rest of the meat what was always in their apartment. He thought for a moment before picking up the heart. It didn't feel pleasant.

Kuroo watched his boyfriend, his friends side-eyeing them. He opened his mouth slightly eye's trained as Kenma took a bite out of the heart. It must have a weird texture, seeing the confusion and unsure from the younger. "Do you like it?" he asked watching him take another bite.

"It's...a lot better than what I normally get," He confessed keeping his gaze at the heart.

"See! I know what I'm talking about!" Bokuto shouted only to get meat shoved into his mouth by Akaashi to silence him.

Kenma shook his head, a small smile on his face, covering it with his hair.

It was a couple hours later until Bokuto and Akaashi decided it was their time to go home. Kenma gave his friend's a hug goodbye before shutting the door, a pair of arms wrapping around his chest under his arms. "Hey," he whispered, being forced to sway from side to side in Kuroo's arms.

"Hey," Kuroo answered back nudging the younger's head making him tilt his head to the side, giving better access to his neck. He smiled rubbing his lips against his boyfriend's neck, pressing kisses into the skin before biting down lightly, getting a small reaction from the other. A good reaction. He pulled receiving a pout from Kenma. "Come, kitten," his voice was deeper than normal as he walked towards the bedroom.

A smirk appeared on Kenma's face watching his boyfriend toss his shirt across the room as he followed after him. Keep his clothes on. He was too self conscious about his injury to take his shirt off. When he made it to the bed Kuroo was laying on his back above the covers. A small purr came from the blonds throat, crawling on the bed until he was straddling his boyfriend's hips.

"What are you doing?" Kuroo asked placing his hands on the younger's hips, rubbing circles just above his hip bone.

"I want to give you attention," Kenma shrugged before falling forward, arm's caging the older's head in before placing his lips on his boyfriend's. The kiss was gentle at first, before Kenma felt his bottom lip get bitten, he opened his mouth allowing Kuroo's tongue to slip into it. They tried to not be messy when making out, for his own sake. He wasn't fond of sharing spit in the first place. He pulled back, black and red eyes, staring back at black and red eyes.

The younger kissed the corner of his boyfriends mouth before trailing down, nipping at his jaw bone before kissing right under it. Slowly he kissed and nipped down his throat, earning a low moan in certain spots.

"I should be the one showering you with attention," Kenma heard Kuroo complain, he ignored him at first before biting down extra hard between where his neck and shoulder met. He smirked against the skin hearing his boyfriend hiss. "You've given me so much attention already," he responded lifting up, rolling his hips lightly against Kuroo's crotch, seeing his face twist in pleasure.

"And you're a fucking tease," Kuroo growled holding onto his boyfriends hips tighter, grinding his hips up.

It went to fast, the sexual frustration in the two clouded their mind when Kenma was thrown on to the bed. Pain shooting straight up his spine causing him to gag while gasping, Kuroo was cradling his head in an instant, apologizing over and over.

"It's okay," Kenma's voice came out shaking, his back felt like it was on fire. "It'll be better if I don't move, but was on my side" he added feeling the bed dip before feeling Kuroo's hands on him, slowly, gently, turning him on his side.

"Better?" Kuroo asked feeling awful that he was to rough with his boyfriend. He didn't mean too.

"It's okay...let's sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 

Day's later Kuroo had to go back to work being a school teacher. Him having a high sense of smell he could tell which kids were human and which were ghouls, he would pay special attention to the ghouls, just in case one went after a human during school hours. After hours....well....he's had students never comeback before.

Kuroo took off his tie as he entered his apartment, he could hear something coming from the bathroom. "Kenma?" he called out tossing the tie onto the couch. He walked towards the bathroom, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. "Kenma?" he repeated before hearing a small, pained "Kuroo." Kuroo's eyes widened as panic went through him. Why did his boyfriend sound like that? "I'm coming in!" he yelled twisting the knob, finding it unlocked.

He opened the door, seeing his boyfriend against the toilet, puking in it again. "Shit! Kenma!" he yelled out rushing to the younger's side pulling his hair back and out of the way. "What's wrong?" he asked hearing him whine out about his stomach hurting and his throat burning. His eyes wondered until he found an apple. "Kenma!" he growled picking up the apple core. "Did you eat this?" he asked anger rising in his voice.

Kenma stayed quiet.

"Answer me right now!" Kuroo demanded grabbing the younger's chin forcing him to look at him. "Why did you eat this?"

Kenma's eyes widened seeing the disappointment and fury in the older's eyes. "It's good!" he choked out tears falling from his eyes. "I don't want to eat just humans, I want to eat fruit to, but even if the apple tastes good my body rejects it," he sobbed watching his boyfriend calm down, the apple core dropping to the ground as he was pulled into his arms.

"You know better, kitten, you can't eat that stuff, we can't eat that stuff, our diets are strictly humans and other ghouls," Kuroo whispered hugging the blond to his chest. "Do you have any other apples? I need to toss them out," he felt Kenma shake his head 'no.' "Are you lying? I can smell them," he muttered his boyfriend seeming to forget his sense of smell.

"There in the oven," Kenma finally whispered as he was lifted up, off the ground. "I just want apples," he whined as he was placed on to the couch. "Please, Kuroo, I want them."

"Absolutely not, you'll make yourself sick," the older nagged walking into the kitchen, going straight to the oven, the smell of apple grew stronger once he opened the door. He took the sack, walking back out to the living room. "No more apples," he reminded walking back to the kitchen, placing the bag into the trash. "I'll find you some apple flavor to put in the coffee!" he called out not receiving a response, already knowing the younger was pouting.

* * *

 

The next morning Kenma was still giving him the silent treatment, playing on his PSP in bed.

"I'm off to work," Kuroo told him leaning down for a kiss, he held the position until the younger gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Have a nice day, I'll be back soon, if you need anything, contact Akaashi," he added walking out of the living room and out of the front door.

The school day was long. He ended up having to break up a fight between to younger ghouls before things could escalate and draw attention from the human's there.

And then he had to always make excuses to not eat with the other teachers. Though there were some ghoul teachers he could hide with. Though. He normally just stayed in his own classroom, it made it easier for students to come in and ask him questions. He was always sure to bring a lunchbox so no one was suspicious.

After school ended he had to grade papers. He hummed turning on the TV to the news in his room. He was busy checking the paper when he heard something bone chilling.

_**"There has been a ghoul raid in Nekoma Apartments."** _

Kuroo's blood ran cold as his head shot up from his papers. There. On the screen was where Kenma and him lived. There was smoking and flames coming out one of one of the apartments. There apartment. "Kenma!" he yelled out taking off down the empty hallways of the school, his kakugan activating. He didn't care if anyone saw. His boyfriend was in trouble. His speed quickened before jumping on to the buildings. He could see the smoke in the distance. 'Kenma,' he thought as he jumped from building to building.

The closer he was, the angrier he got. The anger masked his senses as a body slammed into him causing him to slam into the ground. He snarled getting up, Akaashi appearing in his vision. "Get out of my way!" he snarled stepping stepping towards his younger friend.

"No," Akaashi snapped not backing down. "You can't go over there, if you do then you'll fall into their trap," he yelled taking a step towards the older. "Do you want that to happen!? Do you want to get killed, not knowing if Kenma is safe or not!?" his yelling turned into a scream.

Kuroo flinched, no, he couldn't die, not if Kenma is alive. "Where's Bokuto?" he asked trying to calm himself down, it wasn't any good to fight your own friend.

The younger kept a straight face before looking towards the smoke. "Once the blast happened he was gone, I didn't even have enough time to react before he was gone from my side," he told him, biting his lips out of nerves.

Both of there boyfriends were in danger.

"They attacked in daylight, you know what that mean right?" Akaashi's voice was dripping with annoyance.

Of course he knew. It meant.

War.

 

* * *

* * *

**Kuroo and Kenma's masks are based off of[narcissusbutterfly](http://narcissusbutterfly.tumblr.com/)'s design what you can see: [HERE](http://narcissusbutterfly.tumblr.com/post/150093321755/when-you-start-looking-at-steampunks-accessories)**

**Author's Note:**

> Part one - living there life along side humans.  
> Part two - the past  
> Part three - war


End file.
